Rooftop, lion and spitfire
by meet-mad-hatters
Summary: They've been playing their little game for years now and it's time for the final encounter.


**A/N**: I've been swallowed by Batman and Young Justice fandom and abandoned tomione for a while, but here I am with a story. It's my first attempt to write in English, so please be gentle. And feedback is appreciated.

**Disclaime**r: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Rooftop, lion and spitfire**

Hermione was not surprised to see him standing in front of her. After years of playing hide and seek it was only a matter of time before their little game came to an inevitable end? She was glad that it was sooner than later.

"It seems we have a draft" he said, his voice unexpectedly low, in comparison to high notes she was used to. He looked different too, more human, and it did him good. She wondered if it was how he would look like if he hadn't gotten into horcruxes. Despite his good looks, he was still an enemy and she drew her wand from the holster.

"I was under impression that this is _my_ victory. After all it was _you_ who got into _my_ trap" she couldn't stop herself from smirking. It took her five years to track him down, another year to gather every single ingredient of the spell she was about to perform and yet he was there, standing as if he was going to get out of it alive.

"C'mon _beautiful_, it's not like you will actually kill me" he teased.

"Now where did you get that idea?"

"To begin with, our little chat takes all the time you could have used trying to kill me, then there is your wand which is actually lowering, not to mention the fact that you actually love our little game, _Lioness_"

She winced and looked at her right hand, which was in fact a bit lower and not aiming at her nemesis.

"It's not a game!"she responded. "I've been hunting you and now my hunt is over. I'm just... devouring a moment."

"Keep lying to yourself, _sweetheart_. You just can't bring yourself to kill me even if your life depended on it"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What?" She has never seen so good fake expression of innocence. "_Sweetheart_? _Beautiful_? Or my favorite, _Lioness_?"

"All of it, why did you even start calling me that?"

The pet names began during the second year of her hunt. On Valentine's day, actually. He would leave her a message attached to massacred body with '_Here's your Valentine, beautiful_' written on it in his neat (so much better than hers) handwriting. It was getting on her nerves, since he has never seen her, so how could he think that she was... Those were dangerous thoughts so she did not dwell on it further.

"I thought you'd like it, _hon_. It's not like women don't like pet names." He was almost grinning with satisfaction while she was getting angrier.

"Stop that!" She snapped. "I'm not your '_hon_'" she said, taking a step closer to him. "Or _beautiful_" another step. "_Sweetheart_" now they were just two feet apart. "And most certainly, I'm not your _Lioness_!" She could smell him. And evil gits shouldn't smell this good, like musk, like mint toothpaste, like fresh parchment, damn, even like a grass that was just mowed. It was not fair! Why her nemesis couldn't be some woman? Or freaky clown? Or bald guy in stupid suit. No, she had to get the most handsome of them all. If only he wasn't smart as well, shit. These thoughts were getting more and more dangerous.

He was having so much fun, teasing his little lioness, pushing all the right buttons. He knew she wouldn't kill him the moment he saw her coming that day, so sure of herself, so proud. Also, something moved inside his chest when he took a closer look on her slightly muscular, yet petite frame, a halo of hair around her face with that adorable smirk plastered on it. He really enjoyed himself when she was coming closer, smelling like strawberries with a hint of potions classroom. He didn't listen to her rant, but it was tiresome, so he did the first thing that came to his mind - he kissed her. It took her by surprise, but after it took off, he felt her responding. She was fierce, tried to be dominant, but hey, he was Voldemort. She could never win this one, so he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She bit his lip and he smirked.

"I can feel you smirking" she muffled, which only made his smirk wider. Then, abruptly, she pulled away from him, took a step back. He groaned, discontented.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She demanded.

"Kissing you" he said bluntly. "You're not that bad, just work on your attitude and practice. I suggest pillow"

She slapped him. Then, because she just had to prove him wrong, she grabbed his face and kissed him, no teeth this time. He tasted like mint toothpaste. And strawberries. A moan escaped her mouth when he grabbed her legs and lifted her.

"We should get somewhere more private" he whispered hoarsely.

"It's fine, I made sure no one would interrupt your demise" she responded, unbuttoning his shirt.

"We'll then..." He pinned her to the wall and quickly found a way under her knickers. His fingers slid into her, as his other hand started massaging her breast. She purred and bit his neck, which made him groan. She unzipped his trousers and found his erect member. He hissed when she let him inside her, his hand found the way to her second breast. He thrust her against the wall. She scratched his back, and he moaned, thrusting harder and in a short time, she felt she found the way to let go of all the passion, the feelings, the growing desire inside her and she screamed, and somehow she knew that he was screaming too and everything was perfect for a moment. It didn't matter that they were enemies, that he was murderer and she's been hunting him for years to kill him. It all disappeared, there was just man she was holding on and her and nothing more.

But as all good things in life it ended way too soon. One moment she was holding on him like she was holding on her dear life, the next they parted, fixed their clothes and there he was again, standing in front of her, still flushed a little, but his arrogant smirk in place.

"I just knew you were a biter" he said before he kissed her cheek and fled, leaving her on the empty rooftop, in the dawn of day.

"See you again, _Lioness_" she heard him say, as he disappeared into the new day.

And just for the moment she didn't mind not killing him before. After all they had unfinished business and she had a feeling that she would not have to wait long for their next encounter.


End file.
